El Proyecto de Albus y Minerva
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Parodia en 6 actos, Fic escrito durante un año, locura que creo seria del agrado del loco de los limones. Leer bajo su propio riezgo y responsabilidad. 1 cap por semana o menos.
1. Chapter 1

_El __proyecto __de __Albus __y __Minerva._

_Hola __mis __queridos __lectores, __estoy __hoy __con__ustedes __con __un __fic __que __hace __ya __unos __meses __estoy __escribiendo, __esto __sería __una __comedia __con __un __toque __de __locura __(cortesía __del__señor __Albus). __Espero __les __guste, __cualquier __verdura __o __fruta __(no __la __tiren, __colóquenla __en __una __caja __o __bolsa __y __envíenla __por __correo __o __deposítenla __en __el __buzón __(1__kilo __de __tomates __$18, __los __verduleros __de __Buenos A__ires __están __locos)_

_Gente __sin __más __los __dejo __con __el __fic._

* * *

_La __historia __comienza __luego __de __la __guerra, __Albus __no __murió, __se __hizo __el __muerto,__se __había __ido __a __pasar __unas __vacaciones __a __Hawai, __Severus __se __protegió __de __la __maldita __serpiente __teniendo __a __mano __algunos __antídotos __y __el __fénix __de __Albus, __que __llego __a __tiempo __para __terminar __de __curarlo.__Todo __estaba __genial, __Albus__ D__irector, __Minerva __Vicedirectora, __Severus __Maestro __de__ P__ociones._

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Hannah, Draco, Theo, Pansy y Blaize y otros alumnos habían re-cursado el 7° año. Se graduaban junto al resto de los que cursaron normalmente el 7° año.

Todos juntos recibieron los diplomas, todos juntos asistieron al baile de graduación y todos juntos fueron citados por Albus, Minerva y Severus a una reunión en un salón en el que nunca habían estado.

El salón era grande, no mucho pero era lo suficiente para albergar más de 50 personas sentadas en cómodos almohadones en el piso alfombrado. Había entre los almohadones pequeñas mesas con infusiones y pastelillos.

Albus comenzó la reunión felicitando a todos los chicos y chicas. Luego les comunico una nueva ley del ministerio. Esta ley, trataba sobre un invento que Severus había creado, una nueva poción. Esta poción mostraba un aura de color alrededor del que la tomaba y determinaba el nivel de magia que esta persona tenia, el fin de esta poción era la unión de personas del mismo color de aura, ya que al unirse dos personas con el mimo nivel, sus hijos serian si o si magos y con nivel igual o mayor que sus padres, como la cantidad de niños nacidos había disminuido muy drásticamente al punto de que en un año solo habían nacido 3 niños, significaba que estaban en problemas muy graves. Por eso se creó el Registro de Auras, un libro, donde mágicamente, eran inscriptos todos los que tomaban la poción. Este libro tenia secciones por color, donde constaban el nombre, edad y situación civil, en caso de que estuviera unido en matrimonio a alguien debía estar el nombre y el tipo de aura. Cada mago mayor de edad estaba obligado a tomar la poción y según su nivel era la pareja que debía buscar si es que ya no la tenía, si esta pareja lamentablemente era de diferente color, había que ver el caso en separado, si la diferencia en la gama de colores era muy amplia esa pareja era probable que no pudiera concebir un hijo mágico, si la dif era de un tono más o menos no habría problemas. Eran pocos los casos pero los había. Claro que todos eran libres de casarse con quien quisieran, pero la posibilidad de que no tuvieran hijos era muy grande si no se relacionaban con el mismo tipo de aura.

Todos los alumnos estaban asombrados. Entonces hablo Minerva.

- Nosotros, ahora, todos los aquí presentes, menos el profesor Snape, vamos a tomar la poción y así sabremos que va a pasar de aquí en mas. Aparte vamos a llevar a cabo un experimento durante el siguiente año con algunos de ustedes, nada grave, ya les pedimos autorización a todos los padres y estos estaban encantados.

Los chicos estaban mudos. Al lado de cada uno de ellos apareció una botella transparente, que contenía un líquido transparente iridiscente. Algunos la miraron recelosos, otros no. Todos a la cuenta de tres tomaron la poción.

Todo el lugar se lleno de diferentes gamas de color. Uno a uno se fueron agrupando según los colores. Las parejas que más nos interesan son: Harry - Ginny eran de un amarillo pálido, lo cual los puso muy contentos, Ron - Lavender eran de un azul violáceo, Neville - Hannah eran de color rojo intenso, Theo - Luna; Draco - Astoria; Pansy - Blaize eran de color naranja.

Y había otras parejas de alumnos que habían acertado los colores, muchas estaban solos no tenían pareja, pero estaban los colores naranja, rojo, azul y verde por todos lados, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos es que en el medio de la sala había alguien de tonalidad blanca, puramente blanca y no era la única, Albus y Minerva también eran de color blanco.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a esa imagen de blanco resplandor que era Hermione. Ella se pregunto si habría alguien más que no fueran Minerva y Albus con ese color.

Luego mágicamente se anotaron los nombre de todos y su color correspondiente y si tenían o no pareja. Albus contó el significado de los colores.

El color blanco era el que correspondía con magia y conocimientos más poderosos, esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, luego les seguía el amarillo, naranja, rojo, violeta, azul, verde. Lamentablemente el verde significaba muy bajo poder y era la causa de los nacidos Squib.

En medio de la explicación Ron pregunto en voz alta por que el creador de la poción no la había tomado, lo dijo sarcásticamente riéndose, Severus lo miro fijo y le respondió que el ya había tomado la poción, que el ministerio ya sabía su color y que eso no era de su incumbencia. Y Ron dijo seguro que es verde, algunas risas se escucharon, pero solo eran unas pocas, al contrario había bastante silencio. En eso Severus se paro en el centro, muy cerca de Hermione y de un trago se tomo una de las pociones y grande fue la sorpresa de todos los alumnos, menos de Hermione, que se lo imaginaba, cuando el color que emitió Severus fue el blanco, un blanco tan puro y tan lindo como el de Hermione.

Ron se cayó la boca. Luego de esta demostración de poder. Albus ordeno que todos los alumnos que tuvieran los colores azules, violetas o verdes podían volver a sus hogares, ellos no participarían del experimento, solo los colores claros lo harían, los colores de mayor poder.

Cuando solo quedaron los colores rojo, naranja y amarillo, explico que solo se quedarían las parejas de novios, por lo cual muchos se retiraron de la sala, Hermione estaba por retirarse cuando Severus le pidió que se quedara a un lado, que Albus y Minerva querían contar algo y luego quería pedirle algo a ella. Entonces solo quedaban 10 parejas, 1 de amarillo, 5 de rojo, 4 de naranja.

Minerva comenzó la explicación, en qué consistía el experimento.

-Durante ese verano las parejas, vivirían en una sección del castillo adecuada para parejas, cada una tendría una habitación propia con sus nombre en la puerta, comerían juntos como pareja, y debían quedar embarazados ese verano, si quedaban embarazados se casarían. Si no, no seguirían en el castillo, la orden era que para el 1 de septiembre debían estar embarazados. Si no, volverían a sus hogares. La instrucción no solo era de cuidado de bebes, sino también de estipulación fetal, mediante métodos muggles y mágicos, se estimularía al feto luego del tercer mes de embarazo con conocimientos mágicos, se le leería, se le recitarían hechizos y significados de términos mágicos. La idea era incentivar el nacimiento de niños con poderes superiores, porque la gran mayoría de los magos eran de tonalidades azules o violetas.

Cuando terminaron, los chicos más cercanos a los directores, dijeron que lamentaban que Albus y Minerva que recientemente se habían casado hacia 6 meses eran muy grandes para poder tener niños, a lo que Albus les contó, que un amigo le había dejado un obsequio antes de morir, y les hablo sobre Nicholas Flamel, les mostró el elixir de la vida, y delante de todos los alumnos Albus se tomo 3 cucharadas del vial de color rojo traslucido y se convirtió en un saludable hombre de 32 años, Minerva se tomo 1 cuch y se convirtió en una joven de pelo oscuro muy hermosa de 25 años que miraba muy enamorada al hombre de risos rubios y penetrantes ojos azules. Albus le dio 1/8 de cuch a Severus y este ahora solo tenía 22 años en vez de 38/39, Hermione se vio obnubilada por la figura ante ella, que se acerco y le dijo si quería ser su novia/ esposa, que siempre le había parecido la joven más inteligente y hermosa, que pese a haber sido su profesor, el se cuidaba de no demostrarle cariño porque tenía miedo a que ella lo rechazara, también le dijo que el sospechaba que ella seria aura blanca ya que nunca había visto una bruja tan inteligente como ella. Todos se quedaron impactados y Albus explico que ellos hasta el momento eran los únicos 4 magos de aura color blanco, Hermione dijo que si, ya que siempre había estado enamorada de Severus, lo cual fue una sorpresa tanto para Severus como para el niño-que-se-salvo-de-morir-dos -veces.

Entonces serian 12 las parejas, aunque solo 10 vivirían en esa zona del castillo, porque Severus tenía su lugar y Albus la dirección junto a Minerva. Un inspector del ministerio había estado observando todo el proceso, oculto por orden de los directores, de esa forma se establecía que ellos habían rejuvenecido y no eran falsificaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

El proyecto de Albus y Minerva

Capitulo 2

Cada una de las parejas fue llevada a una habitación, las habitaciones daban a una sala circular que hacía las veces de sala de reunión y de esparcimiento entre todos.

Cada una, contaba con una cama matrimonial, sofás, cómodas, armarios y una chimenea conectada a red flu con las de sus familiares. Así podrían comunicarse y visitarse.

Mientras cada pareja exploraba sus respectivas habitaciones y las camas de estas (se acuerdan: a procrean que se acaba el mundo) una pareja estaba en las mazmorras, ellos estaban charlando, Hermione estaba sobre las rodillas de Severus mientras observaba las facciones de este, ya no tenía arrugas de cansancio, ni las ojeras, su piel estaba muy bien y no era tannn pálido, era un hombre de 22, fuerte, saludable y ardiente, ya que se habían estado besando por minutos casi sin respirar. Severus quería hacerla suya en ese momento, pero Hermione tenía otros planes, ella quería que sea especial, ya que sería su primera vez, quería romance y se lo dijo, quería poder salir a cenar, charlar y luego si frente a la chimenea, que él le haga el amor. Severus dijo que si y salieron rumbo a un restaurante en Londres mágico, donde se cruzaron con algún que otro conocido, que no los reconoció jejeje ambos estaban vestidos de gala, Hermione llevaba un vestido entallado color verde esmeralda con túnica al tono, Severus una camisa blanca con una corbata roja fuego y una túnica color negra con una guarda bordada en dorado y rojo. El llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta, ella había recogido sus bucles y estaban sujetos por cintas de tonos verdes. Muchas mujeres miraban a Severus y se lo querían comer con la mirada, otros hombre miraban de igual forma a Hermione, pero ellos se miraban mutuamente y se olvidaban de todos los demás, Severus se había perdido en los ojos de Hermione, y ella en las orbes negras de su ex profesor, no podía creer su destino, ella era imponente, ella era poderosa, al igual que él, eran iguales. Cenaron y luego de retirarse, encandilados por un par de flash, se fueron a Hogsmeade, fueron a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas, que todavía estaba abierto, pidieron un whisky de fuego cada uno y luego de sorprender a Rosmerta, la cual si reconoció a Severus, se retiraron a las mazmorras del castillo.

Una vez en las habitaciones de Severus, este le quito la capa y la túnica a Hermione, ella le quito la túnica y el saco a Severus, y se recostaron en una mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea. Comenzaron a besarse primero lentamente. Severus le besaba el cuello y bajaba por su hombro, poco a poco fue bajando hasta el brasier de encaje, acaricio sobre la tela los senos de la joven, saco los senos de las copas del corpiño, dejando este puesto, y se dedico a succionarlos y deleitarse con los pezones erectos de la joven, siguió besando el abdomen de ella mientras continuaba dándole placer con sus dedos a los pezones, luego al llegar a las pantys aspiro y probo el sexo de Hermi sobre la tela, y le arranco la prenda con los dientes, dejándola expuesta, toco con la mano libre los pliegues del sexo frente a él y mientras con la lengua estimulaba su clítoris y con los dedos penetraba a la castaña, primero con uno y luego con dos, luego de excitarla lo suficiente la penetro con la lengua, su sabor era exquisito, dulce y embriagante. Con un pase de varita se despojo de lo que le quedaba de ropa, y posicionándose sobre ella coloca su miembro en la entrada y fue poco a poco ingresando en la estimulada vagina, ella se tenso al sentirlo dentro, el empujo al sentir la barrera y con un poco mas de fuerza la traspaso, ella pego un grito de dolor, el se quedo quieto, se dedico a besarla y tranquilizarla, que ya pasaría, que luego todo seria placer, al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de ella, luego mas rápido hasta que ambos se estaban moviendo frenéticamente casi convulsionando, el se arrodillo y la situó frente a él, con las piernas alrededor de el, de esta forma ella misma hacia el movimiento de entrar y salir, al cabo de varios cambios de posición, y de estimulación alcanzaron el clímax máximo, explotando en un orgasmo, gritando sus nombres a todo pulmón... debemos decir que todo el castillo se entero, ósea los pocos profesores que se quedaban, los fantasmas y los cuadros, porque ninguno de los dos recordó colocar un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, por suerte no había alumnos en el castillo y las habitaciones de Albus estaban muy lejos y la casa de las parejas también..

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor de la nueva sección, las 12 parejas desayunaban tranquilas, todas habían estado muy juntos con sus parejas, Harry vio muy dormida pero acaramelada a Hermione junto a Severus y a Albus medio dormido junto a una más dormida Minerva, que no le atinaba a la taza con el azúcar. Todos estaban en una nube muy grande, pero se despertaron al legar las lechuzas con las felicidades para las nuevas parejas, y el diario el profeta.

En el diario aparecían ellos Severus y Hermione, con el titulo quien es esta pareja, que se llevo todas las miradas de la noche en el restaurante "Sortilegio de la Luna", Rita Skeeter no sabía quiénes eran, no había reconocido a la princesa de Griffindor, más adentro decía lo que habían comido y todo, muy cotilla la Skeeter como siempre. En otras noticias se anunciaba el registro de pociones creado por el ministerio, donde se podía cotejar si había alguien soltero para emparejarse según el color, y demás intereses o actitudes del soltero/a. se anunciaba también que los únicos 4 hechiceras y magos de aura blanca (no decían nombre) ya estaban en pareja. También decía que quien deseaba ingresar al registro debía tomar la poción frente a un representante de dicho ministerio para constatar el color del aura, por más que este apareciera en el libro.

En las diferentes cartas llegadas a las parejas, estaban la de los Weasley, donde Molly contaba que Charly era de color amarillo, Percy era de color rojo al igual que su novia, George y Angelina eran de color naranja, lo cual los puso muy contentos ya que se estaban por casar, Bill y Fleur eran de color rojo. También les contaba que Ron estaba muy envidioso por las auras de los demás y le preguntaba a Ginny con quien era que salía Hermione, ya que se había enterado que ella era de color blanco y no había casi nadie de ese color. Harry y Ginny en una carta donde pedían privacidad, o sea no se lo digas a Ron, les contaban toda la historia incluso lo de Flamel y el dichoso regalo a Albus.

A Draco le había llegado un vociferador por parte de su padre diciéndole como que era de color naranja, que debía de ser blanco. Que no entendía como una chica sin pasado mágico era de color blanco, a lo que Draco le dijo, que:

Hermi era muy, pero muy inteligente, más que él. Pero no solo era inteligente de almacenar información sino también de procesar y comprender conceptos, ideas y plantear resultados y estrategias. Que si el tarado-que-no-vivió-y-fue-derrotado por un trió de niños la hubiera tenido en su bando el resultado hubiera sido distinto. Ya que Hermione era el cerebro del grupo.

Se la pasaba en la biblioteca, leyendo de todo, desde libritos chicos hasta grandes libracos llenos de polvo y mugres varias. Era una esponja absorbiendo información.

Como te enteraste de que era de color blanco si supuestamente es secreto.

Aparte Draco le dijo que los únicos de aura blanca eran Albus, su esposa Minerva y Severus, con lo cual, o se quedaba solo o se emparejaba con Severus a lo cual antes muerto…..

Draco dio por finalizada la carta a sus padres diciendo que si él o su madre decían quien era la pareja de Severus, Severus sabría quien fue con el chisme, así que les convenía que se callaran. Y que lo dejaran que tenía que concentrar toda su energía en hacer bebes en paz y armonía junto a Astoria. Sus padres al llegar la carta cerraron el pico y solo mandaban cartas de apoyo, su padre llego a mandarle un instructivo muy preciso de diversas posiciones, era un gran libro Hindú al parecer, Draco a veces tenía que girar el libro para poder entenderlo...

Ese libro no solo lo uso Draco, fue mostrado en la sala común de las habitaciones, nadie sabía qué tipo de libro era, hasta que lo vio Hermione y conteniendo la risa le contó que ese libro, era el libro del amor, el llamado KAMA SUTRA, era un libro que en el mundo muggle cualquier joven lo conocía, sobre todo por lo variado, pero había posiciones que no tenía ganas de tomar, solo eran interesantes las de hombre y mujer. El resto pidió que no las miraran, porque les iba a volar la cabeza. Todos la miraron y le preguntaron si ya había leído ese libro, y la respuesta que dejo a todos atónitos, incluso a Severus, si me lo regalaron mis padres para mi quinceavo cumpleaños, la que todos creían una mojigata sabia de posiciones raras más que ninguno.

Como eran vacaciones, se la pasaban paseando, nadando en el lago, jugando en los parques y jardines, retozando por todo el castillo, eran 12 parejas solas en todo el castillo dando rienda suelta a sus más oscuras y retorcidas fantasías (o posiciones del libro)... y así es que Draco encontró a Harry y Ginny teniendo sexo sobre una escoba en un aro de Quidditch, obvio que en cuanto junto Astoria los vieron, salieron de ese lugar, Hannah y Neville se fueron a los invernaderos, Theo y Luna a la torre de astronomía, Draco y Astoria terminaron en las mazmorras de los slytherin, Pansy y Blaize debajo del gran reloj, Albus y Minerva se adueñaron del gran comedor, Severus y Hermione se fueron al bosque prohibido y en un claro rodeados de flores se amaron.

Cada pareja retozaba con ropas livianas por todo el castillo, los jóvenes con pantalones y torso descubierto, las jóvenes con pequeños y floridos soleros, todos descalzos. Poppy tenía viales con pociones energizantés, para cuando estaban muy cansados y querían seguir dándole y viales para pruebas de embarazo a montones en la enfermería. Esperaba que después de algunas semanas se las pidieran y pudieran ver si el plan de Albus daba resultado. Luego de dos semanas, los primeros en solicitar viales fueron Hermione y Severus, y el resultado fue positivo, al día siguiente Albus, y así cada una de las parejas. En una semana se confirmaron los embarazos de las 12 parejas. Decidieron que harían una súper boda de 11 parejas en las siguientes semanas. Una tarde Poppy llamo a todos y a la vez les realizo un examen para ver de cuanto estaban cada una de las parejas y saber si eran partos múltiples. Entonces se supo que Hermione estaba de casi tres semanas y que iban a ser mellizos, Ginny tendría gemelos y estaba de 2 semanas, los demás también estaban de 2 semanas y había vs embarazos múltiples, Draco y Astoria esperaban mellizos, al igual que luna y Theo. También Minerva estaba esperando mellizos y de tres semanas.

Las cartas fueron enviadas y la correspondencia llego felicitando a TODOS los futuros progenitores.

Molly estaba muy contenta por sus hijas (Hermi es como una hija mas) y también felicitaban a Albus y a Minerva. Lamentablemente Ron no estaba feliz, no podía creer que Hermi se había ido con el murciélago.

Todas las futuras novias planeaban su boda, una tarde y llego el profeta, en este había un reportaje de la tal Rita y decía lo que estaba pasando en el castillo. Con pelos y señales, incluso lo del rejuvenecimiento de los tres magos más poderosos, y que uno de ellos estaba con una ex-alumna... las chicas leyeron no muy contentas lo que se decía, pero tranquilas ya que sus padres y el ministerio sabían de esto. Así que decidieron que mientras ellas preparaban la boda, sus maridos, familiares y el ministerio enfrentaran a la tal Rita y le dieran su escarmiento. Ellas tenían muchos detalles que resolver, en menos de una semana se casaban todas y querían que fuera genial!

Luego de que Rita dijera quienes eran las ratas que le pasaron la información... y que se supiera que habían sido Lavender y Ron (Ron había encontrado la carta de Ginny a su madre), se la degrado al punto de sacarle la varita por un año y su licencia de periodista por siempre. Y que le pusieran un rastreador de magia para siempre (esto gracias a que alguien chivo que era una animago no registrada. La venganza de Hermione). Lavender y Ron fueron castigados muy severamente por sus respectivos padres, los Weasley le prohibieron a Ron el tratar de emparejarse. Porque estaba cada vez peor desde que se trataba con esa chica.

La boda fue de ensueño, el ministro, presidio la ceremonia, las novias estaban preciosas y todos los familiares muy contentos, ya que los niños que irían a nacer serian magos muy poderosos. La prensa estuvo, pero muy controlada, ya que no querían mas escándalos, luego de lo de Rita tuvieron que contar como es que había sido todo y explicar muchas cosas. Pero el mundo mágico estuvo encantado con la idea de las parejas y de la estimulación pre-natal. Y querían seguir paso a paso cada una de las instancias. Porque si funcionaba para los más poderosos también podría funcionar para los que no lo eran tanto y podrían mejorar su nivel mágico.

El plan de Albus era ahora el plan del mundo mágico. !


	3. Chapter 3

El proyecto de Albus y Minerva

Capitulo 3

El 1° de septiembre llego, ya estaban las parejas, tenían embarazos de 1 mes y ½ aprox, y luego de algún tiempo comenzarían con la estimulación. Por el momento solo descansaban, aprendían sobre puericultura. Algo de medimagia para el hogar, como evitar accidentes comunes y mágicos, como preparar el hogar para la llegada del bebe y sus siguientes años. Las diferentes parejas no lo sabían, pero el ministerio les otorgaría una pensión mensual para gastos a modo de agradecimiento por la tarea que estaban realizando. Y para aquellos en condiciones no muy favorables una casa a la que ir cuando terminara el año. No eran muchos los que necesitaran esta ayuda, ya que la gran mayoría tenía un nivel económico muy sustentable. Recordemos que Theo tiene su castillo (sus padres murieron), a Draco sus padres le estaban haciendo el suyo, Harry tiene su casa de Grinmauld Place, Albus tiene un castillo cerca del Valle de Godric, Severus aparte de la casa de la Hilandera tiene las propiedades de sus abuelos, Prince Manor en Escocia es la residencia principal, Pansy y Blaize tienen propiedades heredadas.

Albus, Minerva pese a su estado y Severus comenzaron con el ciclo lectivo ese año, todos los alumnos los miraron y los felicitaron, a Hermione la veían siempre comiendo junto a su esposo en el gran comedor. Luego ella se retiraba a sus clases especiales en la otra parte del castillo, a la que los alumnos no podían entrar.

El tiempo paso y las panzas crecían, la estimulación había comenzado, las jóvenes madres portaban unos aparatos que colocaban sobre sus vientres y estos emitían información oral dictada a los niños, esta información había sido gravada por cada uno de los progenitores, para dar calidez y seguridad a los bebes. Cada día era una grabación diferente, y algunas se repetían luego de algunos días. Llego el 5to mes y Poppy los cito a todos en la enfermería para poder decirles si querían, que es lo que tendrían...

Sev y Hermi esperaban una niña y un niño, Harry y Ginny dos varones, Theo y Luna varones, Draco y Astoria una niña y un niño, Minerva y Albus también una niña y un niño. Pansy y Blaize, Neville y Hannah una niña cada uno.

Todas las parejas estaban más que felices, sus hijos crecían, dentro de 11 años serian muchos los niños, ya que había muchos embarazos múltiples...

La vida era sencilla, no les importaba nada más que estar juntos, pasarla bien, los hombres trataban de ayudar, acompañar, reconfortar, mimar y atender todas y cada una de las necesidades de sus esposas, madres de sus futuros hijos, ósea los hombres debían ser simples elfos domésticos dispuestos a cualquier pedido, perdón, orden dictada por unos seres llamados esposas.

Todos y cada uno de los maridos cumplía su parte, masajeaban espaldas, pies y piernas, les habían dado cursos de masajes para proporcionar no solo placer sino también aligerar los malestares de las jóvenes madres, conseguían cuanto antojo alimenticio o no era solicitado, Severus se las vio difíciles, ya que no sabía que era una triple de muza con longaniza, hasta que Albus recordó que era el nombre de una pizza. Y satisfacían sexualmente a sus mujeres, no es que se quejaran, pero a veces los solicitaban a horas un tanto impropias, Hermione le había mandado su patronus, una linda nutria embarazada, exigiéndole presentarse en las habitaciones para hacerla suya en ese instante si es que no quería dormir en la cucha de Fang, lo negativo fue que el pedido fue en medio de un partido de Quidditch, toda la escuela lo había visto y oído, Albus solo sonrió y le conto que podía desaparecerse y aparecerse directo en las mazmorras, acababa de quitar las protecciones, luego las levanto.

Estaban en el 7° mes, sus panzas eran gigantes, las embarazadas de partos múltiples, casi no podían levantarse de la cama, todas, todas estaban muy refunfuñonas, querían que esto pase de un día para el otro.

Mientras en el colegio las clases y vida normal seguían su curso.


	4. Chapter 4

El proyecto de Albus y Minerva

Capitulo 4

Se habían embarazo a mitad de Junio del año anterior más o menos, ahora estaba terminando Marzo, se preparaban para las vacaciones de pascua y el pronto nacimiento de las embarazadas. Una de las salas del castillo fue acondicionada como una mini seccional de San Mungo, con varias mini habitaciones, y 3 salas de partos.

Una nurse con más de 12 cunitas y material necesario para cualquier parto múltiple mágico.

Aparte de Poppy había 4 medimagos expertos en nacimientos múltiples, y 5 neonatologos. Todos estaban a un llamado por chimenea conectados a San Mungo. Solo hacía falta sonar la alarma.

Y así ocurrió, una tranquila noche de principios de abril se escucho por los pasillos de las mazmorras un grito espeluznante que izo que la casa completa de slytherin se levantara y saliera a ver qué pasaba, y lo que vieron fue a su jefe tratar de levar a su amada esposa que gritaba "sácalos ya, sácalos ya o te castro" varios alumnos mayores rescataron a Severus y ayudaron a Hermione a llegar a la sala de partos. Poppy que estaba en la otra punta del castillo, los tenía a todos monitoreados con altavoces mágicos, y al grito de Hermione ya estaban los medimagos esperándola. El parto no fue lento, todo lo contrario, una vez instalada, acondicionada y con Severus a su lado, el medimago dispuso su varita sobre su vientre y dando algunos movimientos surgio una esfera de color azul palido sobre Hermione, ahí se veían a los bebes, uno en perfecta posición, el otro sentado esperando que su compañero salga, fue en ese momento que otra contracción hizo que Hermione gritara y los pelos de los presentes se erizaran, su grito los izo temer por sus vidas, Severus estaba mas palido que lo normal, pero aguanto, con otra contracción y sin mucho escándalo la pequeña de los Snape nacía, con un pequeño llanto se hacía conocer al mundo. La peque pesaba sus lindo 2.500 gr, media 48cm, muy bien dado que era melliza, y que su compañero estaba por salir, no tardo tanto como pensaban, una vez expulsada la placenta fue el turno del siguiente y este salió mas rápido, gritando como condenado, protestando por la espera. Con 2.900 y midiendo 54cm nacía el segundo hijo de Severus y Hermione, ambos niños en excelente estado, con un perfecto desarrollo fetal. El peso era el correcto dado que eran mellizos. Los llamaron Apolo y Artemisa, Hermione estaba exhausta, luego de que la limpiaran y dejaran bien cómoda, le trajeron a sus tesoros, los acaricio y beso, la niña con pequeña pelucita negra y ojos color marrón claros y una pielcita blanca la miraba embelesada, el pequeño, de pelito castaño y ojos negros y tez blanca la miraba fijo pero serio. Eran sus hijos y de Severus, el hombre al que amaba, al que desde su 3 año amaba en secreto, desde el día que él se puso entre ella y el lobo.

Ahí estaba su legado, sus hijos. Les dio su primera leche, como para que se acostumbraran a ella, y pidió que no se los llevaran que el contacto con la madre era esencial, que era el momento del vinculo, los medimagos no entendían, estaban seguros que no es conveniente que el niño este con sus padres dentro de las 12 hs, y ella les dijo las costumbres del mundo muggle, les dio las razones y comprendieron sus fallos, entendieron porque los niños no aceptaban el pecho tan rápido. Luego de esta lección por parte de Hermione, los dejaron solos, a las 4 hs los revisaron, y les dio el pecho nuevamente, ella se saco el camisón y dejo sus senos al aire para que los niños se acostumbren al olor y los apoyo cerca de cada seno, Severus cuidaba de que nadie perturbara la tranquilidad de Hermione y sus hijos, si alguien debía entrar solo eran medimagos o Poppy. Nada de visitas. Así estuvieron 3 días, donde les traían de comer, Severus dormía en la misma cama, junto a ella, y en cunitas sus hijos.

Mientras, muchos partos se adelantaron, los siguientes en acudir a la sala fueron el director y la subdirectora, a grito pelado de "la próxima vez que me toques te quedas sin amigo", Draco y Astoria los seguían de lejos temiendo que también los rete, a las pocas horas Harry y Ginny, a los dos días Neville y Hannah, a los tres días Pansy y Blaize, seguidos por Theo diciendo que Luna había roto fuentes, pero ella solo decía que se había hecho pis, pero no, Luna había roto fuentes...

En fin en menos de una semana todas las parejas habían tenido sus pequeños, los llantos llegaban hasta el castillo principal y las serpientes pidieron asilo en las demás casas diciendo que en las mazmorras no había hechizo de silencio que silenciara a los bebes de Severus y Hermione, los Griffindor aceptaron a los de 1 y 2, los Hufflepuff a los de 3 y 4, Ravenclaw a 6 y 7.

Pese a no llevarse bien con las demás casas, las serpientes agacharon la cabeza y fueron agradecidos invitados, no molestando a sus anfitriones, era eso o sufrir sordera crónica.


	5. Chapter 5

El proyecto de Albus y Minerva

Capitulo 5

Por suerte ya casi las clases terminaban, no faltaba mucho, 2 profesores y un director estaban por colapsar, el ministerio envió ayuda especializada en crianza infantil, con tanto niño la necesitaban, Molly le ayudo a Hermione a cuidar a los peques, ya que Severus estaba con los exámenes de fin de año, la joven estaba en los huesos, casi no tenía tiempo para alimentarse. Sus hijos serian dignos representantes de las serpientes, desde bebes, habían sido unos manipuladores de primera. También socorrió a su propia hija, pero esta no estaba tan desgastada como Hermione, aparte Ginny contaba con Harry a su lado. La abuela de Neville le dio una mano a su nieto. Theo, al no tener familia llamo a sus elfos, los cuales se encargaron de ayudar con las labores de limpieza (lavar ropa de bebe, y traerles la comida, aparte de ayudarlos en lo que podían), los Malfoy se presentaron a los 3 días luego de ser abuelos, muy contentos, no duraron ni dos horas en ese loquero de llanto, moco, baba, leche y primeras ricotas. Dejaron algunos elfos para que den una mano en lo que se pueda, trajeron obsequios para cada recién nacido y regresaron a su tranquila mansión. Donde recordaron porque no habían tenido más que un hijo.

Minerva y Albus no tenían muchos problemas, solo a la hora de dormir, sus hijos querían dormir pegados a sus padres.

Y así terminaba ese raro año escolar, donde un loco mago tuvo una idea para repoblar su colegio, perdón el mundo, un pocionista encontró a su media naranja, los alumnos declararon el fin de las enemistades contra los slytherin y mucha gente padeció dolores de cabeza por algún tiempo.

Después de esos primeros meses los 4 pequeños habitantes del castillo, se calmaron y crecieron. Albus incorporo una sección de crianza infantil mágica, en una sección del castillo, mágicamente preparada para albergar y controlar a los niños en crecimiento, también incluyeren a varios niños de los Weasley, ya que Molly era quien los cuidaba.

Severus siguió como profesor de pociones para cursos superiores y Hermione enseñaba en los 4 primeros años. Su calidez ayudaba a que los jóvenes tuvieran más confianza.

Sus hijos y los de los directores se criaron juntos como hermanos, llegadas las vacaciones era difícil separarlos.


	6. Chapter 6

El Proyecto de Albus y Minerva

Capitulo 6

11 años más tarde

La selección de casa se realizaba con los niños nacidos por el experimento. No solo estaban esos pequeños, sino varios más que habían nacido de la unión de las parejas al imitarlos.

Los hijos de Hermione y Severus estaban listos para ser sorteados y no fue sorpresa al caer en slytherin, si lo fue que la niña de Albus fuera a Slytherin, haciendo que su madre empalideciera, el varoncito de Draco quedo en la casa de las serpientes, pero su princesa se fue a Griffindor, su padre y abuelo se desmayaron al enterarse, es que la joven se había hecho muy amiga de James el hijo de Harry, y lo seguía a todos lados, y el sombrero al sentirla indecisa la mando con James, los hijos de Neville se fueron con los leones y los de Luna a Ravenclaw.

Y así, una idea tremendamente descabellada dio esta primer promoción de niños, en años siguientes vendrían sus hermanos, porque al ser jóvenes magos no se iban a quedar solo con algunos hijos, si como lo leen, todas las parejas de esta experiencia tuvieron mucha más descendencia, no siempre fueron partos múltiples, gracias a dios, pero pongámoslo de esta forma, la familia Weasley no fue la única familia con 7 hijos o más. Y el ministerio creó una guardería, jardín de niños y primeras enseñanzas en un edificio aparte en los terrenos del colegio. Desde el primer año ya tenía cupo lleno, no solo los jóvenes del experimento sino también otras parejas que se habían sumado a la idea luego de contraer matrimonio. Al final de cuentas la idea de Albus no había sido tan mala después de todo. El mundo mágico ya contaba con más de 70 niños nacidos en un solo año, y siguió así por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco el mundo mágico recobro la cantidad de gente perdida en la guerra.

Y esto es todo. Solo espero que les gustara. Sé que está muy loca, recontra tirada de los pelos… pero lo escribí para reírme un rato y porque creo seria una de esas ideas que se le podrían haber cruzado a Albus... jajajaja

Nos vemos en algún fic.

Mama Shmi


End file.
